


Slugs!

by TheDreamsOfGarbage



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Feel free to give creative criticizm, One Shot, Other, This can be either platonic or romantic, You can read this in probably ten minutes at most, anyway, feel free to favorite, one line, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamsOfGarbage/pseuds/TheDreamsOfGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey is scared of something somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slugs!

You are sleeping peacefully in the room Toriel dedicated to you.  
Something squeaks a way down the hall.  
You continue to slumber.  
Something scuttles down the hall, stopping at your door.  
You snort.  
Thin, long, yellow vines begin to slither underneath your door.  
You do nothing.  
A louder squeak from just behind your door before the vines quicken, some of which hold onto the posts of your bed, shaking it slightly.  
"Slugs! They're gonna eat me alive!" someone yelled.  
You unconsciously open one eye to see if there was any real reason to get up.  
The vines are clinging on, trying to drag whatever its source in through the tiny crack under the door.  
With a small thump, Flowey comes out from under the door, clearly terrified by something on the other side.  
You close your eye. You didn't see any of the vines or the flower, being that they were on the floor at the foot of your bed.  
Flowey drags himself across the room, away from the door.  
He looks up at you, resting so peacefully. "You look so much cuter when you're calm," thought Flowey.  
Drool drips pout of your mouth.  
The thin, tentacle-like vines began dragging Flowey up, onto your bed.  
Finally, he crawled down into the covers with you.  
"Goddamn slugs aren't going to get us tonight."


End file.
